


[podfic] we've got you, sweetheart (you like it like this)

by growlery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Maybe he's a little fucked up, to want like that after what happened, but it's not a new thing, it's not something he wants because of but in spite of. It's always something Poe's liked, his lovers holding him down, pulling his hair a little too hard, the sharp crack of pain and the floating warmth of endorphins after, and he's damned if he's going to let Kylo Ren take that from him too.





	[podfic] we've got you, sweetheart (you like it like this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we've got you, sweetheart (you like it like this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140311) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



[download](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0399.zip)  
mp3 / 17:08 / 16.5MB

[download podbook ](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0400.zip)  
m4b / 17:08 / size

**Author's Note:**

> cover art by me. thanks to bessyboo for compiling the podbook and exmanhater for hosting.


End file.
